


Shades of Tom

by tartanroyaltea



Series: Shades of Mischief [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: All round silliness, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sex, Explicit sex: chapter 3, F/M, God of Mischief, Humour, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Sass, Shapeshifting, Smut, Spanking, Stolen Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartanroyaltea/pseuds/tartanroyaltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Tom's away, the God of Mischief will play.<br/>Loki pays another visit to the woman of his mortal doppelganger, but this time he has more in mind than simply tricking her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vino and Vikings

 “Hello, _darling_.”

Nat stopped dead, her car keys clinking loudly as they fell onto the floor. Her oversized handbag-come-briefcase slipped to the end of her wrist and almost over-balanced her as she stooped to tug off her torturous stilettos.

Her wide eyes alighted on possibly the greatest sight in history. Tom – _her Tom!_ \- was sitting on their comfy red sofa, smiling at her with that perfect grin of his. His usually strawberry-blonde locks were dyed a dark brown, and cut shorter than her preference, but she drank him in all the same, like the thirsty woman he had made her.

“ _Oh my God_! Baby! What-? How- how are you here?” She cried out, all in a rush. She wasn’t very good at dealing with surprises. Her heart was hammering and her left arm was protesting, but she found she couldn’t move, couldn’t do much more than stare at him.

She hadn’t seen him in the flesh in two months- eight whole horrible weeks without him. If it hadn’t been for her stupid job, she would have gone to Shreveport with him, even endured the boredom of ‘on-set’ life to stay with him. But, if she was honest, she did sort of love-hate her stupid job, and she _really, really_ didn’t want to be one of those clingy girlfriends who couldn’t survive without their man. No, she was an independent lady.

Although if it hadn’t been for the modern invention of Skype, her independent ass would already be sitting pretty somewhere in Louisiana. Sure the connection wasn’t great 90% of the time, but it was the closest they could get to being…well, _close._ She felt a little thrill race through her as she remembered how _close_ they had been last night. It had been so wonderful that she had bounced into work at 8am, on only three hours of (orgasmic) sleep, with a beaming smile that had all of her female colleagues nodding knowingly and winking to each other.

Her mind suddenly rushed from shock to confusion, a few pieces of information clinking into place in her head. How _could_ Tom possibly be here, when she had just skyped him in the early hours of the morning from Shreveport? The flight alone would take eight hours, never mind packing and actually being at the airport early. Even if he had made a flight at 12am Louisiana time, the plane would only be touching down in a London airport around…now.

Perhaps sensing her confusion, Tom unfolded himself from the sofa and stepped towards her, his long arms opened invitingly. Nat dropped her shoe and her handbag and straightened up, kicking off her other shoe as she immediately moved to him, her own arms unfolding automatically.

A strange expression flickered across Tom’s face, stopping Nat in her tracks. She frowned, suddenly staring at him warily. She rapidly noted the extreme pallor of his skin ( _it is winter, and he’s never tanned much anyway_ ), his surprisingly toned frame ( _he told me he’s lost ten pounds for Hank, almost all of his muscles from High Rise_ ), and the eyes…they didn’t look quite right. They were…colder, harder.

Greener.

“Did you miss me?” Tom-but-not-Tom purred, stalking towards her. Nat’s mind struggled to form an answer, her lips opening and closing as the shock sank in. So, she wasn’t crazy- he really _had_ appeared before. Unless she was hallucinating again. No, surely not? The whole scenario was too fucked up to be imagined. She shut her eyes and shook her head vigorously, willing the phantom-Tom to disappear. Maybe she really was sleep deprived. Maybe she was still asleep in the office, snoring and drooling onto a pile of contracts while Beth took unflattering photos to put on Facebook later.

Taking a calming breath, she cracked open an eyelid.

Damn. He was still there. Grinning with undisguised glee now, his arms folded before him as he watched her meltdown with a look of supreme satisfaction.

“Oh my God!” She whimpered. She couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. In real life. Again. She had tried very hard not to think about what had occurred last year, because thinking about it got her too riled up (in more ways than one). And now, now it was happening all over again.

“Yes, little mortal, I am your God, ” Loki ( _it was definitely him, she knew now, recognising the gravel in his voice_ ) purred, smirking devilishly as he edged towards her, “And your God has missed you, mmm…Your scent, your warm, wet flesh seeking mine so eagerly, the helpless little sounds you made as I drove into you…”

She flinched as he reached for her, skittering backwards into the door. Her hands frantically scrabbled for the door handle that seemed to have disappeared…as if by magic.

She mustered a scowl, glaring at the God-man- _whatever_ in front of her.

His laugh sent the hairs on the back of her neck standing to attention. “Why are you cringing from me now, little mortal? There is no need to be shy with me, I have known your body in the most intimate of ways.”

“I-I didn’t know you were…I thought you were Tom!” she stammered defensively, sliding along the wall as she tried to get away from him.

“Did you? Did you really? Are you sure you didn’t suspect something was different?

“What? No- _no_! Why the hell would I think it was someone other than Tom?” she sputtered indignantly. He spoke as if he expected her to actually know that Norse Gods, apparently did exist…and that one just so happened to look eerily like her boyfriend.

“Tsk, tsk, my pet, you cannot even recognise your own lover?” he taunted, using her confusion to crowd her into a convenient corner. She was tiny, this mortal woman. Short and fine-boned, Loki thought with satisfaction. She was a delicious little treat, perfect for alleviating his boredom for a night.

Or two.

Nat tried very hard to press herself through the wall, but to no avail. She kept her eyes locked on Loki, afraid of what he might do if she looked away for even a second. “You look…so alike-”

“Although I am the more handsome, wouldn’t you say?” Loki teased, suddenly almost playful as he batted his eyelashes. But before Nat could react, his mood did a 180 degree turn. “I’m certainly the faster, smarter, _stronger_ of the two of us,” he hissed, illustrating his point by wrapping his cool hand threateningly around her throat. 

Nat let out a squeak of fear as his big hand squeezed, not ungently. Loki’s eyes were as hard as emeralds now, all vestiges of his resemblance to Tom gone. Even when he played the God of Lies on screen, when he practiced his lines at home…Tom had never looked so…deranged, dangerous, _chaotic._

Not really knowing what to do, having never had one iota of combat training in her life, Nat resorted to a method of protection that had served her well many times on the playground of her primary school.

She aimed a knee at the crown jewels, screwing her eyes shut as she anticipated the impact…

Which never came. Her knee extended into thin air and she staggered forward with a surprised gasp.

Loki was gone.

Her eyes darted around the living room, looking for any sign of him. Nope.

She took a shaky breath and tiptoed towards the kitchen, peering around the half open door. Not there either.

Maybe she _was_ dreaming, she thought miserably. Certainly, better that than being awake and imagining something so ludicrous.

Returning to face the living room, she noted that everything looked normal. Sofa cushions ordered by size and fluffed, check. Shoes beside the door, toes pointing to the wall, check. She frowned, walking over to them. Her handbag sat on the floor beside them perfectly parallel. The fuzzy pink pom pom of her key chain dangled out the side of the dish on the bureau, like it always did when she was at home.

 _What the hell just happened here?_ She mused, gingerly picking up her handbag. Maybe three hours of sleep wasn’t such a good idea after all. She suddenly felt exhausted. Tired of work, tired of 7am starts, tired of waking up alone and coming home to an empty apartment…tired of being alone. And now she was imagining Tom flying home in the middle of an intense filming schedule just to see her. “Idiot,” she grumbled to herself, sullenly kicking their bedroom door open. She decided that she would run a bath, grab a bottle of vino and one of her flimsy romance books, and soak until she was both pruned and sozzled beyond belief.

“ _Finally._ ”

Nat screamed, dropping her handbag again and banging into the bedroom door as it swung closed.

Because there was Tom-Loki… _him._ Reclining on the nice new grey duvet…completely naked. And clearly looking forward to something, in a very _big_ way.

“Fuck!” she grouched, rubbing her throbbing elbow.

“Darling, I quite agree, that is _exactly_ what we should do,” Loki taunted, sliding sinuously off the bed and prowling (yes, _prowling_ was definitely the word for that walk) towards her.

Nat was unbelievably (a) confused (b) in pain and (c) horny. But the latter emotion clearly won out, because her eyes couldn’t seem to help grazing with appreciation over the man in front of her. Several times.

“No! Stop it!” she cried, not really sure who exactly she was addressing.

“Is that _truly_ what you want, my lovely little mortal? Do you want me to stop?” Loki queried, his deep voice lowering to a soft, hypnotic register. His feet didn’t make a sound on the soft carpet as he circled her. “Do you wish for me to leave you? And _never_ return?” he whispered, his lips ghosting along the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Nat immediately clamped her hands over her ears, and darted away from him.

“Yes! Yes I do!” she insisted, although not with as much conviction as she had hoped.

A sinful smile settled on Loki’s face. She was going to crack, he just knew. A heady combination of loneliness, fear, and arousal were rolling off her delectable little body. He could taste it in the air.

Victory.

“I want you to stop. And- and go! Okay! This is scary and just too weird! And wrong, like _crazy_ wrong.” She was gripping her head now, her sleek up-do decidedly dishevelled. She looked more delicious than ever.

“Your human lover need never know,” Loki coaxed, determined to break down the last vestiges of her reticence.

She flushed immediately, her voice shrill with indignation. “I can’t do that! It’s cheating!”

Loki shrugged his broad shoulders. “Only if he finds out about it. I won’t tell if you don’t,” he promised, winking salaciously at her.

“Do you even _understand_ the concept of morals?” Nat snapped irritably. She wanted her damn pity-party, adult bubble bath and she wanted it right now.

“Yes, and I can’t say I hold them in particularly high esteem. I don’t like rules or restraints. I like _chaos_.”

“Well, you can take your chaos elsewhere Mr God-of-Mischief!” Nat shouted, starting to get irate at him. “Ugh, and will you put some clothes on!”

Loki laughed at her faux modesty (he had seen her wide brown eyes drinking in his figure repeatedly since she walked into the room), but in an effort to placate (and bed) her, he conjured a pair of loose trousers.

“Satisfied?” he enquired, gesturing to himself. The fact that he was still naked from the (very cut) hips up did not help Nat’s lust. Nor did the sinful way his voice wrapped around the word ‘satisfied.’

“I’ll be _satisfied_ , oh godly one, when you get out of my apartment! This is an invasion of privacy and-”

“Did I not please you sufficiently last time?” Loki interrupted ponderously. “You certainly seemed to respond enthusiastically.”

Nat’s face felt like it was on fire. “Because I thought you were someone else!”

Loki grinned, raising an eyebrow. “I can be anyone you want me to be. One of the perks of being with a god, pet. One of _many_.”

“I don’t want anyone but Tom,” she replied, stubbornly, crossing her arms. Loki, ever sensitive to that delicate balance between truth and lies, felt her resolve waiver even more.

“But you cannot have him. He has left you alone on the other side of the Earth. Not a clever move. Or a particularly loving one,” he added slyly, smirking at the incensed look on her face.

“He can’t help it, he’s working!”

“He could ‘help it’, quite easily. But he has chosen to prioritize work over his relations with you. I would never do that. I would never leave you wanting.”

Oooh, that definitely hit a nerve. His little mortal nibbled on her plump bottom lip, and Loki forced his hands behind his back before he reached out and _took_ her.

“I really wish he didn’t have to be away from home so often,” Nat murmured, more to herself than Loki.

“Indeed, you must be so lonely when he is absent,” Loki soothed, “It is truly unfair of him to leave you by yourself for so long. As I understand it, mortals thrive on intimacy, and here he has left you, lonely as an island.”

Nat stared at him sceptically as he continued, ambling around the room.

“And to leave so fair a lady alone, for such a long time. He must be supremely arrogant, or a fool, to expect that other men will not look to you with interest. To presume that you will wait for him to return to you when he pleases, like a good _little woman_. Who knows what types of women he is in the presence of at this very moment? As he is so far from you, perhaps he feels-”

“Alright! Shut up! Just- shut up!” The little mortal had quite the lungs on her, Loki mused. And quite the throwing arm. If not for his superior reflexes, he would have received a book to his temple.

Nat was breathing heavily, utterly infuriated by the things that Loki had said. How dare he? He didn’t know Tom! He didn’t know the loving relationship they had…he didn’t know anything. She wished that book had hit his stupid head.

“ _The Viking Returns_ ,” Loki drawled, reading the title of the book in his hand. It was small and well-worn, and judging from the male and female entwined on the cover, it was an _erotic_ book. Very nice. Although the flowing blonde hair and bulging biceps of the so-called ‘Viking’ were rather contrived, he noted. There had been plenty of dark-haired Norsemen, Loki knew. He fathered a great many of them, after all.

For a moment he wondered if his little mortal preferred blonde hair and a hulking physique, but no…that Tom fellow was fair of hair, but he was wiry, prone to leanness. Much like Loki himself.

Of course she desired him. Everyone did, in the end.

He glanced up from the cover to find his lover was suddenly red, not with rage, but with embarrassment. That was an emotion he could definitely work with.

“My dear girl,” he purred, smirking as he flicked through the flimsy pages in search of a particularly juicy passage. “Is this an _erotic_ work of literature?”

“Uh- I, well it’s-”

“‘Ingrid gripped her golden warrior’s sword tightly in her fist, drawing it towards her molten woman’s cave. She wanted him to impale her, to plunder her and take everything-’” Loki paused thoughtfully, running a sinuous finger over his lips. “Perhaps this is a war novel. It seems rather violent to be describing sex, does it not? Impaled by a sword? Hardly a pleasant experience.”

Nat thought that if it was true you could die from embarrassment Loki would be reading her eulogy from that god-awful book right about now.

“Do you enjoy this type of language, my pet? These brutal turns of phrase? I would be more than happy to ‘talk dirty’ as you mortals call it, if you so desire,” he promised, tossing the ridiculous book over his shoulder.

“No, it’s just- uh,” Nat stammered, backing up as Loki began approaching again. “It’s just silly, a bit of escapism. I know it’s ridiculous,” she explained, defensive. She had a stressful, absorbing job and an often absentee boyfriend. She deserved to unwind with a bit of chick-lit without getting a hard time about it!

“Ah, I see. You know that the Vikings are no more, yes? Pity, they really did know how to enjoy themselves,” Loki purred, winking at her in a way that told her he had _enjoyed_ many a Viking back in the day.

She rolled her eyes. Did he think she was stupid?

“Of course I know there aren’t any more Vikings! They were around like a thousand years ago!”

“Has it really been that long? Hmmm, how the centuries fly by,” Loki mused, grinning at the girl’s shocked expression. Mortals were so hopelessly short-lived, anything over a measly century was cause for celebration to them.

All the more reason to enjoy this lovely little mortal while he had the chance. She would be gone in the blink of an eye.

Shaking off the morose thought, Loki ploughed onward.

“Well darling, it seems that if you wish to be, ah, _plundered_ by a Viking, I am your only authentic chance to do so. I promise, I can do a great deal better than that Eirik person,” he teased thoroughly enjoying the blush on her cheeks and throat.

“Will you stop trying to seduce me!”

Loki paused. “Yes…”

Nat sighed, slumping in relief. Any minute now she’d be sinking into a hot bath and trying to bleach this entire encounter from her brain with some red wine.

“Thank you-”

“…Just as soon as you yield to me.”

Nat scowled, irritated at herself for being tricked.

“Ugh! You are so annoying!”

“But somehow charming at the same time, correct?” Loki enquired, flashing those damn dimples at her again. He was so…impish, compared to how intense he had been last time. This was definitely the God of Mischief in his element.

Nat really wanted to sit down on the bed and rest her feet, but she felt that that would be a terrible mistake. _Like waving a red flag to a horny bull._

“Seriously, will you just leave? I’m exhausted. I need to sleep, and drink wine. And soak in my bath for at least an hour,” she whined, not caring that she sounded like a teenager. It was Friday night, dammit, and she wanted to relax after a taxing work week.

She could almost literally see Loki’s ears prick up at her words. _Oh no…_

“A bath? What a splendid idea, my pet. You shall fetch the wine, and I shall conjure the water.”

“What? No! I meant I want to do those things by myself!”

Loki shrugged again, completely unperturbed. “I have no desire to leave. If you wish to do these things, you must do them with me here.”

Nat glared at him. He stared right back, not blinking at all. The edges of his mouth curled into a small smirk. Nat’s eyes began to water.

“Ugh! Fine! I’ll get the wine,” she groused, hating his look of triumph. It looked weird on Tom’s face.

She stopped on her way to the kitchen, turning to him.

“Hey, will you…will you change back to yourself? This is creeping me out,” she said softly, waving her hand at him.

Loki smiled. Victory.

“Of course, my pet. Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a long time! Between completing my masters degree and getting promoted at work, I haven't had a spare minute to write any fanfic, much to my disappointment. But now I'm back! I hope this sequel isn't too...stiff and weird, I've only been writing papers and theses for the past year, so lord knows what state my writing is in. I had only planned for this sequel to be a smut-filled one shot, but Loki wouldn't shut the hell up. Typical. But smut is coming, I promise!  
> Let me know what you think! x


	2. Bubbles and Bathing

Miraculously, the antique bath tub was already full with steaming, lavender-scented water when Nat returned. It had to be a new record for the notoriously slow hot water pipes.

Perhaps less miraculously, Nat’s impromptu guest had made himself very at home in said bath tub. And he was taking up rather a lot of space.

Oh, and he was naked. Obviously.

_The way the steam’s beading into little droplets on his pecs should be illegal, right?_

“What are you doing?” Nat exclaimed, blustering through her major lust.

Loki raised an eyebrow in the most condescending expression of all time.

“I am waiting for you, little mortal.”

Nat sighed. “Why are you in the bath, Loki?”

More of the condescending look.

“Because we are _bathing_. This process involves hot water and a bathtub in Midgard as well, yes? You definitely mentioned the bath.”

“ _We_ are not ‘bathing’, Loki. _I_ am bathing!”

Loki’s forehead wrinkled. “And what should I be doing while you bath, alone?”

“I don’t know. Something in another room, preferably. Or better yet, in another apartment!”

Loki snorted and lifted one (rather nicely sculpted) arm out of the tub, letting it hang over the edge.

“Don’t be absurd. You shall join me,” he commanded. Actually _commanded_! Crooking his index finger at her and everything!

“I’m not getting in there with you!”

“Why ever not? I have been _inside_ you, my pet. At this point modesty seems…foolish, does it not?”

Nat felt like her ears were on fire. Along with her face.

“Come, there is plenty of room for us both.”

Well, it _was_ a relatively large tub, she had to concede. She could sit at the other end, facing him, and only their legs would be touching. That would be OK, wouldn’t it?

“Fine,” she grumbled, moving a small table towards the edge of the bath, so that she could keep her wine glass in easy reach. She would definitely be needing it.

“Um, can you conjure some bubbles?” she enquired, feeling a bit cagey about the transparency of the water. You could see _everything_ , and Nat just wasn’t up for that. Even if she had seen _it_ before. And touched it. And licked it a fair bit, too, if truth be told.

Loki sighed, looking very put upon. “You are very demanding,” he noted drily, but he conjured the bubbles all the same. They were dense and fluffy and came up almost to his collarbones, which seemed a safe enough level. The ends of his hair, now as long as hers and pitch black, coiled damply around his broad shoulders.

“Satisfied?” There went that eyebrow again.

“Can you make the bubbles pink?” Nat asked, grinning at his disgusted expression.

“No. Get in the bath, mortal.”

“Nat,” she prompted, taking off her suit jacket and hanging it up on the door.

“I beg your pardon?”

“My name isn’t ‘mortal’. It’s Nat.”

“ _Nat_?” Loki rolled the name around his tongue and didn’t find it to his liking. It was harsh and inelegant, and didn’t suit the dainty woman before him.

“It’s short for Natalina. But no one really calls me that, apart from my mum, because she picked it. I’m pretty sure she was high on morphine at the time,” she explained, pulling the pins from her hair and setting them on the vanity.

“ _Natalina.”_

She repressed a shiver. Damn. How did he manage to make her hateful name sound like a promise of many sinful things to come?

“That is far more satisfactory,” Loki decided, “I shall call you Natalina.”

Nat huffed quietly but didn’t bother arguing. She supposed it was a step up from ‘mortal’.

“Ok. Close your eyes,” she said, turning back to face the god.

“You are surely jesting with me.”

“Nope. Close’em or I’m not getting in.” She was putting her foot down on this one.

Loki noticed the stubborn look in her eyes, but decided to try once more. “I have already seen you naked, Natalina. There is no need for this foolish modesty,” he reasoned.

“Close’em,” Nat sing-songed, thoroughly enjoying the irritated look on Loki’s face. Partly because it was nice to get one over him and partly because the troubled expression somehow made him look even more attractive.

Loki muttered darkly to himself, but closed his eyes all the same. He had to be gentle with this one, take it slow and steady. She was, unfortunately, rather attached to that idiot, Tom, and she was clearly embarrassed about their last tryst. But Loki was confident that he could woo her until she laid down on that large bed in the next room and desperately begged him to take her. As he remembered, she had particularly enjoyed being dominated, and he was eager to see her submit to him once more. Why rush the seduction? He had eternity, after all.

It took all of his self-control not to have a sly peep as he heard her draw nearer, and felt the stirring of the water as she gingerly lowered herself into a spot between his feet. He was rather displeased with the spacious bath; while it was nice to be able to stretch himself out, it would have been better if she had needed to sit on his lap. Oh well, maybe next time.

Loki hummed contentedly when he felt the girl’s- _Natalina’s_ \- silky legs brush against his own as she attempted to situate herself.

“ _Now_ may I open my eyes?” He enquired, enjoying the sound of her rapid heartbeat, drumming like the wings of a hummingbird. Her attraction to him may as well have been written in bold black letters across her forehead.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Nat replied, annoyed that her voice trembled audibly. Loki’s vivid green eyes immediately flew open, focussing on her intently.

Her long golden hair had been released from its prior confines, and now sat in soft waves around her pretty face. Her cheeks were flushed a pleasant pink from a combination of warmth, embarrassment, and desire. Unfortunately, this was really all Loki could see of his lover. The confounded bubbles covered everything below her chin. Loki found that he greatly desired to be reacquainted with her magnificent breasts, and promised himself that they would receive a great deal of his attention later. For now, he had to charm their owner.

Not taking his eyes off the water nymph before him, Loki reached across for the bottle of wine and poured a glass for each of them. Naturally, he could have used magic, but Natalina had indicated a slight uneasiness about his magical abilities, a common trait in mortals. Besides, the manner in which she stared longingly at his arms and chest as he stretched out of the water was most gratifying.

Nat accepted the rather full wine glass gingerly, swearing to herself that the little jolt she felt when his fingers grazed hers was entirely imagined. Judging from Loki’s satisfied smirk, it wasn’t.

She quickly took a couple of gulps of the wine, focusing on the warm burn of the liquid sliding down her throat, and willing it to hurry up and get her pleasantly tipsy. When she glanced back up, Loki was watching her intently, his elbows resting on the edges of the tub and his untouched wine glass balanced between the web of his long fingers.

They were talented, those long fingers, if her memory served her correctly.

She took a large mouthful of wine, hoping that Loki would feel the burning necessity to speak and break the awkward silence that she herself was battling with.

But no, he just stared at her with that inscrutable expression.

“How do you and Tom look so alike? It’s bizarre,” she suddenly blurted, blushing immediately. Bringing Tom up seemed like an awful idea, but he was one of the only things they had in common. Apart from filthy, kinky sex. And she really didn’t feel like talking about _that_.

Loki shrugged. He truly neither knew nor cared, but the girl was speaking with him, and that was progress he wished to encourage.

“I have lived for many millennia, my pet. I have…many progeny here on Earth. It is possible that your Tom is a descendant of mine.”

The expression on Natalina’s face immediately told him that he had made some sort of faux-pas.

“What?! Oh- _ew_! Are you saying you might be Tom’s one-hundred-times-great grandfather or something?” she sounded absolutely horrified, but Loki couldn’t fathom why. Given his prolific track record with mortal women over the centuries, it was to be expected that he had a vast network of descendants. It was perfectly possible that Natalina was, herself, descended from him, but he knew that saying so would move his seduction of her back several paces.

“It is possible,” he reaffirmed, “But it may merely be coincidence. Do not mortals believe that there are seven individuals on the planet who closely resemble them?”

“Well, _yes._ I’ve definitely heard that saying, but I have no idea if it’s true,” Nat conceded. She found she preferred the idea of coincidence far more than the idea of Tom and Loki being related, however distantly.

The wine was obviously affecting her already, because her next question had the potential to be taken the wrong way…but she ploughed right on ahead.

“So this is how you actually look? This is you?” she asked, waving a bubble-coated hand at him.

Rather than being offended, Loki looked deeply amused by her question. “Yes, this is my most permanent, natural appearance.”

“That was a bit of a complicated answer,” Nat muttered, eyebrows raised as she took another sip of wine.

“I am a shapeshifter, and a talented one, at that. I have spent over a millennia in different guises, both animal and humanoid, but I suppose that this, what you see now, is most… _me._ ”

“Wow, that’s so interesting! And a bit confusing, to be honest,” Nat admitted, swirling the remains of her wine in the glass. It was surprisingly easy to talk to Loki when he wasn’t insisting that she yield to him every few minutes. “Alright, what’s your favourite animal to turn into?”

Loki tilted his head, as though surprised by her question.

“A wolf. They are fast and ferocious. And cunning.” Nat decided that the way Loki bared his teeth in a grin as he said this _was_ particularly wolf-like.

“Can you do it now?” she asked, excitedly. She had always been fascinated by magic- Sabrina the Teenage Witch and Harry Potter had been two of her favourites growing up. Seeing Loki imitate Tom and morph into a wolf were two entirely different things, after all. The former was just plain weird, but the latter would be _awesome_.

Loki raised his eyebrows, noting that Natalina had knocked back her generous glass of wine rather quickly, which perhaps explained her foolish question.

“ _Now?_ ” he probed, gesturing to the bathtub. Hardly a place for a wolf.

Nat still had the ability to blush, in spite of the wine-buzz that was starting to affect her.

“Oh, uh…no. Maybe not right now…but will you show me some time?” She tried to keep the plea out of her voice, lest he withhold his magic just to torment her.

“Perhaps, as a special treat.” It was Nat’s turn to raise her eyebrows- a _treat?_ What exactly did he envision her doing to earn said ‘treat’?

She huffed sulkily and reached for the wine bottle, which promptly vanished as soon as her fingertips touched it. Along with her glass.

She gaped at her hands in shock for a split second, before rounding on Loki.

“Hey! I wanted more!”

“And I have no desire to bed a woman half out of her wits with alcohol. You had quite enough for a mortal of your stature,” he told her, the condescending bastard.

Nat scoffed. “There isn’t going to be any ‘bedding’, mister! And who are you to boss me around like that?”

“I am eminently older and wiser, you should listen to me, little mortal. You will not be able to appreciate my advances if you are inebriated.”

“I won’t appreciate your advances no matter what state I’m in! Give me my wine back, you jerk!”

Loki simply smiled, enjoying her little tantrum. She was both feisty and passionate, perfect traits in a bed partner.

“No.”

“ _Loki!_ ” She whined, pouting her lower lip.

“Yes darling, _say my name_ ,” Loki purred, intent on incensing her further.

“Ugh! Stop making everything dirty.”

“Says the woman crying my name and moaning so enticingly,” Loki countered with a wink, grinning delightedly as her cheeks and throat took on a livid shade of red.

Noting how much he was enjoying her ire, Nat did her best to calm down and stop letting the Norse asshole get her goat.

“Fine, give me _your_ wine. You obviously aren’t even enjoying it,” she demanded, holding out her hand to his still full glass.

“Oh I assure you, Natalina, I am enjoying this _immensely_.”

“ _Give me_ the wine, Loki,” she growled, through gritted teeth.

Loki locked eyes with her and brought the glass to his lips, taking a large mouthful of the tart liquid. It truly wasn’t to his taste, but he was enjoying goading her so much. Her rich brown eyes flashed with irritation as he consumed her precious wine.

“Loki, I’m serious! Hand it over!”

Loki licked up the little beads of wine that had collected on his lips, mollified that Natalina’s angry gaze couldn’t help but linger on his mouth.

“If you want it, come over here and get it,” he taunted, holding the glass above his shoulder. She would have to climb into his lap to reach it.

“Ugh, what are you, five? I’m not going over there!” Nat folded her arms across her bubble-coated chest and slunk deeper into the water, glaring at the trickster god.

“Why ever not? I promise to be a perfect gentleman,” he assured her, grinning like a shark.

She laughed. “I’m so not falling for that! You, Sir, are no gentleman!”

“And you, Miss, are no lady,” Loki responded smoothly, with a triumphant grin. Keeping up to date with tedious Midgardian culture did pay off, once in a while.

“Oh, so you like _Gone with the Wind_? I bet Rhett’s your favourite character, he’s an arrogant ass, too,” Nat said petulantly, refusing to acknowledge that she herself had a soft spot for that pirate, Rhett Butler. He was certainly leagues above the milksop Ashley Wilkes.

Loki narrowed his eyes but continued to smirk. “Careful, pet. I shall have to spank you if you insist on insulting me.”

Nat laughed, ignoring the sincerity behind his words. “Oh really? Be my guest!”

Loki simply hummed contentedly, a dark twinkle in his eye. “Perhaps later.”

Nat gulped, belatedly realising that she shouldn’t have encouraged him. Tom had spanked her once, in a playful way, but she had rather _enjoyed_ it, much to her own surprise. She’d be damned if she let Loki know that, though.

Not wanting to say anything else on the topic, for fear of digging herself deeper, Nat simply glared at the smug god facing her. _The wine thief._

Her plans for a relaxing bath really hadn’t worked out too well; in spite of the pleasant buzz from the wine, Loki had succeeded in winding her up even more than her torturous commute home had. Perhaps it was time to whip out the camomile tea?

“Okay, well, I think bath time is over-”

“Splendid. I assume it is now _bedtime_ , yes?” Loki purred licentiously.

Nat gave an irritated growl. “No. I’m going to bed, and you’re going…back wherever you came from. Now close your eyes.”

Loki only smirked, placing a large, bubbly hand over his eyes. “There, my little Natalina. Your modesty is safe.”

Nat stuck her tongue out at him and cautiously lifted herself out of the bath, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the God of Mischief as she grabbed a towel from the rack and carefully wound it around herself.

The towel was big and fluffy, and fell well below her knees, but she still felt completely undressed when Loki moved his hand away from his face, simultaneously vanishing the wine glass and bath water.

Nat only had a split-second’s notice before Loki stood up in the tub, not at all fazed by his own nudity. She quickly turned away and flung a towel towards him over her shoulder. His faint chuckle set her hackles up even more than they had already been.

Doing her best to ignore him, she simply crossed her arms and stared resolutely at the wall. He wasn’t going to trick her again. Sure, she wanted to dry off and get into her pyjamas, but she was going to make sure Loki left first. She couldn’t hear any noise behind her that indicated Loki was actually drying himself off, and she huffed, shifting irritably as the bath water began to cool rapidly on her skin, leaving trails of goose bumps down her arms and legs.

“You truly mean to send me away, Natalina?” A voice suddenly whispered in her ear. She jumped forward with a squeak, but Loki simply banded an arm around her middle and pulled her back against the long, lean length of him.

“L-Loki…” She had tried to make it sound like a warning, but it turned into a treacherous little moan as he pushed her hair over one her shoulder and began peppering cool kisses in a long trail from behind her ear and down the side of her neck. She stood rigid, clutching her towel with one hand, and Loki’s forearm with the other. She knew that she should be trying to push away from him, but then he began swirling his tongue back up her neck, lightly sucking a tender spot at the corner of her jaw, and her brain short-circuited.

He just…felt so good, and smelled so good, piney and woodsy and like a man. She had been starved of physical contact for the past couple of months, and what Loki was doing to her made her realise just how much of a struggle it had been, being all alone for so long.

But she had to try and overcome her hormones. This wasn’t right. Loki wasn’t technically a ‘man’, she supposed, but this definitely felt like cheating. Last time, she had genuinely thought that she was having sex with Tom _as_ Loki, but now she knew the truth. And for some reason, the fact that Loki actually existed, in the flesh, wasn’t nearly as alarming as the knowledge that she _wanted_ his flesh, very much.

“Loki, I can’t-” She whined, giving a weak, token attempt to break free of the circle of his arms.

“Shhh,” Loki shushed her, his cool breath tickling across her neck, making her shiver. “Think of nothing else, my lover. Think only of this, of _us_ ,” Loki murmured, his voice deep and hypnotic, heavy with promise. His hands rubbed circles on her hips, gradually bunching the towel up above her knees, and she unconsciously tilted her head to the side, baring her neck to his ravishing mouth. She felt completely surrounded by him, enveloped in Loki, and for some reason, the feeling didn’t frighten her, nor repulse her. It exhilarated her.

Sensing the shift in her mood, Loki cautiously brought one of his hands to cover her own. Winding his fingers in between hers, he coaxed her to release the top of her towel, the only thing separating their bodies.

“Let go, lover. Let go,” he hummed softly, nipping ever so gently at the delicate shell of her ear.

Nat took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to steel herself.

But the decision was already made.

She let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! I really am sorry, I had thought the smut would happen this time round, but Nat managed to put up more of a fight than I had anticipated. But I'm sure you can imagine what happens next chapter, no?


	3. Mischief Mastered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note the rating has moved up to E- explicit sexual content ahead.

 

 

 

Nat probably should have felt something as she stood there, naked, in the bathroom, with Loki looming over her shoulder.

Embarrassment. Guilt. Anxiety.

But all Nat could feel was a peculiar sense of… _rightness._ This was going to happen and it was inevitable. It had always been inevitable.

She didn’t understand a damn thing about it, didn’t even understand how Loki was _real._ A tangible, actual being, who had touched her, and beguiled her, and laughed at her. Whose cool breath was now sending waves of shivers down her spine as it coasted up the curve of her neck. Whose sinuous hands slithered around her waist, converging above her bare navel and gently pulling her into his body’s orbit.

She should say something. Anything. She had to try and distract him long enough to collect herself.

“I can’t do this,” she choked out, placing her hands over his in an attempt to stop them from roaming either north or south.

“Of course you can,” Loki assured her, the deep cadence of his voice reverberating through his chest and onto her skin. “The question is, Natalina, do you _want_ to do this?”

He sounded so calm, so reasonable, that it was hard not to feel automatically reassured. Because God forgive her, she _did_ want to do it. Very, very much.

“Do you want me, as I want you?”  Loki continued, his cool fingertips tracing ticklish circles onto her abdomen. The warm weight of his erection pressing rhythmically into her lower back was substantial evidence of just how much he wanted her.

Oooh. That was nice. To feel wanted. It had been while, Nat had to confess to herself.

But for some reason the words stuck in her throat.

“ _Natalina_. Answer me.” Loki’s voice had dropped to a rough growl, the sharpness of his teeth on her shoulder emphasising his impatience. Nat’s knees shook and she grasped his hands a little tighter.

She wished that she could blame the wine for her answer, but she hadn’t had enough to truly impair her judgement.

“Yes.”

Loki’s arms squeezed her in response to her quiet murmur, but he wasn’t yet satisfied.

“Natalina,” he crooned, warningly.

“Yes… Loki,” she repeated, louder but with no more conviction.

Loki’s tongue curled sinuously around her ear, his voice sliding like silk along her whole body.

“Good girl. But you shall call me ‘Master’ from hereon. Understood?”

Her heart jumped and her voice wobbled, but she managed it. Of course Loki would know her deepest, darkest desire to be dominated. Of course.

“Yes, Master.”

“Safe word?” he prodded, his hands breaking free of hers and sliding down to cradle her hips.

“Loki…”

Nat could feel his teeth bare into a smile at her throat.

“No, pet. That will never do. You will be crying my name non-stop. You must choose another word.”

“Oh…um…pineapple!” she replied, grasping the first word that randomly popped into her head.

Loki smiled triumphantly and turned her in his arms. Her cheeks were flushed, and her dark eyes dilated, but she could hardly hold his gaze for more than a second. “Very well. You will use this word if you wish to stop, otherwise I will continue. You understand?”

She chewed on her lips again, but nodded. “Yes, Master.”

Loki reached up and gently tugged her bottom lip away from her gnawing teeth. Her lips were hot and soft beneath his fingertip, and he couldn’t help but recall the feel of them wrapped around his cock. He would have her in that way again, most certainly.

He leant down and delicately nipped at each of her lips with his own teeth, his hands working their way around her small frame and coasting up and down the expanse of her back.

“Leave the biting to me, Natalina,” he whispered, his lips just barely brushing against hers as he spoke. Nat’s eyelids flickered as she murmured her assent. She didn’t put up any sort of fight as Loki drew her body flush against his own.

The words: “Now, let us relocate somewhere more comfortable” were her only warning.

One minute she was standing in the cold bathroom, embraced by an almost equally cool God of Mischief. And the next, she was lying on something soft and staring at a rather familiar ceiling.

“Oh my God!” she cried without thought, sitting up slightly on the bed.

Loki laughed, a deep, thrilling sound, and gently pushed her shoulders until she lay back flat. The ends of his hair tickled her face and neck as he leant down to press his lips firmly against hers, but before she could respond properly, he was already moving away. She pouted and huffed quietly, but didn’t dare complain.

Kneeling next to her on the bed, Loki took a moment to appreciate the vista laid out before him. His lover was a beautiful woman; glossy golden hair, full lips that begged for kisses, and lots of soft, shapely curves for him to explore at leisure.

“My pet, you are to remain absolutely still until I give you permission to move. You need not be silent. In fact, I wish for you to be _very_ vocal,” he crooned, turning his attention to the arches of her delicate feet. His finger had barely traced the curve before his lover flinched, a stuttering breath like a giggle escaping her.

He simply grinned, repeating the motion and watching with amusement as her face expressed her desperate attempts to remain still.

“Tut tut, Natalina. Disobeying me already? I think a spanking really is in order,” he threatened softly, each hand now tracing the fragile bones of her ankles.

“I’m sorry, Master. Please forgive me,” she begged prettily, her voice so sweet and subdued that Loki actually had to take a second to collect himself. She was a natural submissive, not yet trained to her peak. The prospect of aiding her in reaching her potential sent a shiver down his spine. What an absolute pleasure that would be. Something to think about later.

“I am a merciful Master,” he assured, his palms sliding up the cup the smooth expanse of her lower legs. “I shall forgive this one transgression, my pet. But further disobedience shall be punished.”

Nat took a quivering breath, trying very hard not to focus on the images of him ‘punishing’ her as they flickered through her mind’s eye. He was only touching her legs and she already wanted to throw herself at his feet and beg him to fuck her seven ways to Sunday.

“Thank you, Master. I’ll be a good girl.”

“I am sure of it,” Loki murmured lowly, the backs of his long fingers caressing the tender skin on the inside of her thighs. Nat’s breath stuttered as his hands continued northwards, but her muscles quivered with tension as she forced herself to remain still.

The tips of Loki’s fingers were only a hair’s breadth from her core when they swooped to the sides, coasting up and over her hipbones. An involuntary cry poured from her lips and her hands clenched on the duvet before she could stop herself.

Loki grinned, delighted by her reaction. He had known that she wouldn’t be able to obey him for long before her body acted of its own accord. It clearly knew its Master.

“My pet, it is obvious that you are not capable of following my command. Whatever shall I do with you?” he scolded, squeezing the softness of her hips in his palms.

Nat made a sad little noise of remorse. “I’m sorry, Master. Your touch…it’s too much.”

Loki shook his head, smirking at her attempts at flattery. Even now, she had that little spark of indolence that he had so enjoyed earlier.

He laughed, low and devilish, as he gathered his magic around him. Although he was a consummate sorcerer, the lack of magic in Midgard always meant that greater effort and concentration was required, even for the simplest of incantations.

Nat emitted a tremulous sound of panic as she felt something –several _somethings_ \- land on the bed around her. She looked immediately to Loki, who watched her with a look of anticipation, but nothing malicious. Still, her breath hitched as the cool, silky _things_ glided onto her wrists and ankles, slowly winding their way round her limbs and forcing her to stretch out in a star-shape as they fastened onto the four posts of the bed.

The tension of her limbs had forced her to lie back flat on the bed, and she wished that she was able to see her tormentor, instead of the ceiling.

“Much better,” Loki intoned, tracing one of her serpentine bindings with pride. She would not be able to wriggle free of these, and he was pleased that she had not yet utilised her safe word. There was so much that he wished to do with her.

Picking up where he had left off, the God of Mischief glided his open hands over his lover’s warm stomach and slender waist, revelling in her softness. Steeling his own resolve and ignoring Natalina’s whimper, he skipped her beautiful breasts entirely, in favour of tracing the sharp dips and crests of her collarbones. His dextrous fingers mapped the bones of her shoulders, delicate like a bird’s wings, before caressing along the tender insides of her arms, so temptingly displayed by the position he had placed her in.

Nat’s eyes were screwed shut, her heart hammering in her chest as Loki explored her so thoroughly. Well, not quite as _thoroughly_ as she would have liked, but she knew what he was doing. His big hands were cool and slightly rough- hands that had seen action and held all manner of weapons. An image of Loki fully-armoured and fighting in the heat of battle bloomed in her mind’s eye and she bit back a particularly loud moan.

Damn. She wanted his damn hands cupping her boobs and pinching her nipples, stroking the wetness between her legs and gripping her hips and ass until she bruised as he pounded into her-

“Master, _please_!” She cried, cracking as his hands returned once more to pet her ankles.

“What do you want, my pet?” Loki replied immediately, his voice low and smoky, full of promises even as his hands continued their PG tour of her body.

“Touch me. Please,” she murmured.

“I am touching you.”

“No. Please…touch me _there,_ Master.”

Loki grinned, thoroughly enjoying her begging.

“Here?” he inquired teasingly, stroking the sides of her hips.

“N-no. I mean…um…”

“Tell me, Natalina. Say the words or I will continue to touch you like this all night,” he threatened softly.

Nat felt a ludicrous blush creeping along her throat and onto her cheeks. She had never been one for dirty talk, or, frankly, vocalising at all during sex. Tom was the chatterbox between the sheets.

But she was _not_ going to just lie there and let Loki torment her like this!

“P-please, touch me…my breasts, and uh…my _pussy_ ,” she whimpered, rapidly darting over the embarrassing words. She absolutely _hated_ vocalising things like that, it always made her feel so naïve and ridiculous.

Loki hummed in appreciation as she obeyed him. He could easily sense her reluctance to speak to him thusly, but he had pushed her and she had performed admirably.

“My very good girl,” he rasped, tracing lazy figure-eights across her collar bones, “I believe you deserve a reward for obeying me so well. Would you like that?”

“ _Oh_ , yes, Master.”

The words had hardly passed her lips before Loki’s big hands were cupping her breasts, kneading and caressing them until Nat was glad that her restraints prevented her from moving too much. She did _not_ want him to stop what he was doing for anything!

Loki felt a wave of pure want ignite in his blood as he touched her magnificent breasts, revelling in their firmness and the curious way that they fit his over-large hands to absolute perfection. As if the two were meant to go together.

He straddled her trembling body and leant over to glimpse her face as he proceeded to stroke and pluck at her rosy nipples. The flush spreading along her throat and her drooping eyelids told him as much as the delighted moans pouring from her parted lips. Testing her, Loki pinched her nipples harder, introducing an element of minor pain into their play. An even more enthused cry greeted his experiment, and he grinned wickedly, delighted by her responsiveness.

When her poor nipples were more red than dusky pink, the God of Mischief finally dipped his head and took each peak into his mouth, soothing them with his cool and skilful tongue.

Nat had never thought that it was possible to orgasm just from someone touching her chest, but from the tightening and tingling in the lower half of her body, she was starting to doubt herself.

“ _Nooo_!” she groaned, the minute Loki’s lips left her skin. He merely winked at her before adopting a teasingly stern expression.

“Do I take that to mean that you do not wish my mouth to leave you?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Not even if…it was only to move _elsewhere_?” Loki purred, moving himself back until he knelt between her spread legs, his eyes automatically fixing on her swollen core before glancing back up to gage her reaction.

“ _Oh._ ” She couldn’t really say much more than that. She had never forgotten the way he had tossed her up on the kitchen counter last year and eaten her out like a man starved.

Loki laughed softly at the blatantly hopeful look on her face. His lover clearly remembered exactly why he had earned the epithet Silver Tongue, but he saw no reason not to refresh her memory.

Nat screwed her eyes closed as Loki blew a cool gust of air at her pussy; the contrast in temperatures immediately upped her arousal, and she couldn’t wait to feel his equally cool mouth pleasuring her.

She jolted with surprise and moaned loudly as Loki dropped all pretences of his torturous game and swiped the flat of his tongue right up the very centre of her folds. His nimble fingers gripped her hip possessively on one side, while his other hand exposed her centre to the agile patterns that his tongue was tracing, over and over.

After what seemed like an hour to Nat’s lust-soaked mind, Loki finally centred in on the one place that she really, _really_ , wanted that magnificent mouth of his to show off its prowess. Gently lapping at her swollen clit until her orgasm crested to new heights, Loki suddenly lifted his head to look up at her.

Nat screamed with a combination of desire and indignation, fully expecting him to laugh and start petting her damn ankles again.

But, instead, he gave her one husky command.

“Cum, now.”

His mouth latched back onto her clit and two of those lovely long fingers of his slid inside her, curling against her walls and beckoning her oncoming orgasm.

She screamed again. But, this time, it was from sheer, mind-melting bliss.

The world around her blurred as she slowly came down from the high, her blood pounding hotly through her veins and her throat burning from the residue of her scream.

Loki, with an expression of the cat who had caught (and devoured) the canary, continued to softly lap at her honeyed centre, savouring the sweet taste of her as his own hips flexed unconsciously, seeking some much-needed friction.

The restraints pinning her like a butterfly on a board suddenly vanished, and Nat hazily felt her entire body sag into the bed, utterly boneless with pleasure.

He really was _too_ good at that, she thought dreamily.

Feeling a bit bold, and a bit sensitive _down there_ , she reached for his long locks with shaky hands, gently trying to prise him away from her. That deep, dark chuckle rumbled across her inner thighs, and she immediately worried that he would take umbrage at her for tugging him away after such a stellar performance.

Instead, in the blink of an eye, Loki was looming over her, his face mere inches from her own. She could only pick out a faint sliver of green around his dilated pupils, but it was the glossy sheen of his chin and smirking lips that sent her into _another_  fit of blushing.

Loki, no less charmed by her embarrassment than before, immediately traced the soft pink stains on her cheeks with the tip of his nose. Natalina’s breath stuttered, the blood flooding to her face even more strongly at his actions. It was stupid, she knew, but this felt so…intimate, even more so than his head between her legs!

Not one part of his body was touching her, except for where his nose glided along her cheekbones, and Nat suddenly decided that was ridiculously unfair.

She tentatively snuck her hands up over his sides, tracing his rib cage before sliding onto the defined muscles of his back. Loki made a subtle, contented noise near her ear before his mouth dipped to her throat, intent on marking her.

Nat writhed below him, desperately trying to pull his solid body down on top of hers. She wanted to touch him, wanted to feel him all around her, feel the weight of him pressing her into the bed.

“Please,” she breathed, helplessly, so ready to play the dutiful submissive if it got her what she wanted.

And, _oh,_ how she wanted him.

“Please…what?” Was the instant response, whispered into her neck by a velvety-rough voice.

Nat licked her lips and slid her hands down low enough that the tips of her pinky fingers rested in the dimples at the base of his spine.

“Please, Master. _Fuck me_.”

She smiled to feel his muscles tense under her hands, his breath coming hard and fast along her throat.

Loki leant up higher on his elbows, not enough to break the circle of her arms, but enough to look into those enchantingly dark eyes.

He managed to muster a lecherous smirk and a tilted brow, all while trying to maintain control of his body’s wants and hungers.

“Are you quite sure that is what you desire, my pet?”

Her instantaneous answer amped his desire to new heights.

“Yes, Master.”

“As you wish,” he purred, shifting his weight back onto his knees, pulling free of her wandering hands as he hooked a forearm under one of her knees and lifted her lower body a few inches off the bed. His other hand wrapped around his aching cock, gripping and caressing the neglected length for a few moments. Natalina’s breathing immediately picked up at the sight of him pleasuring himself, her eyes fixed greedily on the part of him that was _dying_ to be reacquainted with her beautiful body.

Loki’s eyes darted over the light sheen of sweat on his lover’s curves, the heaving of her magnificent breasts and the sensuous parting of her lips as he guided himself to her opening. Her eyes widened marginally as the head of him sank into her, a sweet grunt issuing from those pretty lips.

Grinning ferally, Loki tore his eyes away from her face and watched raptly as his body claimed hers, sinking into the hot embrace of her core. _By the Gods_ , she felt just as incredible as he had remembered.

Loki decided to take his time, to savour this evening with his little mortal. He fucked her for a while in their original position, enjoying the movement of her breasts and her extremely expressive face as he pounded into her. When she orgasmed for the second time, he pulled out of her and deftly flipped her over until she was positioned to his liking- on her hands and knees, that tempting arse just _begging_ him to press up against it. So he did.

Natalina growled and purred like a kitten, digging her nails into the bedding and arching her back, her greedy hips creating a counter rhythm with his as she sought even more pleasure.

Grinning at her enthusiasm, Loki grasped a fistful of her golden hair and tugged lightly as he leant down to whisper in her ear:

“I do believe you are due a spanking, my pet. Shall we begin now?”

Her strangled moan was all he needed to hear. Removing his dominant hand from its firm position on her hip, Loki delivered a series of gently-stinging slaps to his lover’s backside, utterly charmed by the little whimpers that poured from her lips and the way her hips bucked towards him with even more gusto.

Natalina was submitting to him completely, and he was getting very close to his own blissful moment.

Imprinting a final slap to her ass, his hand sought out her breasts once more, caressing them in an almost loving manner before sliding a hand south towards where they were joined. His skilful fingers traced tantalising circles around her bundle of nerves, and her arms immediately buckled, tipping her shoulders onto the mattress and providing him with an even more pleasurable angle of penetration.

He gripped her hair harder, his hips now moving at a speed beyond what any mortal man could match.

“Cum, pet. Say my name,” he snarled, biting the soft skin at the bottom of her neck , savouring the taste of her.

Loki’s words, his desperate command, was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Nat immediately felt a wave of dizzying heat envelope her before her body went rigid and her mind swirled with nothing but pleasure.

Loki had somehow managed to outdo his previous performance, and Nat almost missed out on Loki reaching his own peak as she struggled to recover from the onslaught of adrenaline pounding through her veins.

She felt his hands grips her hips, tighter than what was comfortable, and she felt his teeth bared at the back of her neck as he thrust against her with almost brutal force. The sound of his voice, gravelly with pleasure, shouting her name felt like the prize of the night.

Loki’s heavy body slumped against for just a split second, a tiny show of weakness from the god, before he pulled away from and out of her. Without his hands to hold her upright, Nat allowed herself to slide completely onto her front, her tired muscles slowly uncoiling.

Feeling the bed shift beside her, she turned her head and half-heartedly propped herself up onto her forearms. Loki lay on his back, a light sheen of sweat coating his body and a wide smile gracing his angular face as he looked her over.

“There now, Natalina. Do you not feel relaxed?” he purred, winking impishly at her.

She couldn’t hold back her laughter, although it was hoarse and slightly feeble from all of the screaming she had been doing.

She really hoped the neighbours were out tonight.

“Oh, yes. Thank you so much!” She joked, batting her eyelashes. Trust Loki to act as though he had just done her a favour; especially after he had ruined her chance of a relaxing bath!

He smiled at her again, but after a few minutes the continued weight of his stare began to make her uncomfortable. She cast around for something to say.

“Do you have to leave now?” Nat asked quietly.

Loki quirked a brow at her, before an understanding smile appeared.

“Not immediately, no.”

“Ok.”

Nat leaned up on the bed, pushing off a stack of pillows and cushions, before pulling back the top of the duvet and crawling in.

Loki watched her with interest before copying her. He lay on his side and stared at her, his little mortal. How she had pleased him. How he wished to spend more time with her.

“Do you not want me to leave you?” he teased, unable to resist any opportunity to fluster her.

Nat blushed obligingly, but looked him boldly in the eye and said, “It’s nice not to be alone.”

Loki didn’t know what to say to that.

Nat’s eyes were getting heavy, the excitement and anxiety and confusion of the evening catching up to her. She tried valiantly to keep her eyes open, not wanting to look away from Loki in case he disappeared.

He smiled.

“Sleep, pet. I will be gone when you wake,” his voice was low and hypnotic, and Nat felt sleep rising up to take her from consciousness as if following Loki’s command.

“Goodbye, Loki,” she murmured, unsure, even as she said it, why she had made it sound as though this was the end of the road for them.

Loki watched Natalina slip into a deep slumber, smiling with satisfaction.

She had no idea.

It was not the end of the road for them.

It was just the beginning.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finit! (For now)


End file.
